


Pink

by Chocobo655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Pink Bikini, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hence the title, Hinata Wears A Bikini, M/M, One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocobo655/pseuds/Chocobo655
Summary: Hinata is worried that Kageyama is tired of his body after the two don't have sex for a long period of time. (Honestly not even that long but It feels that way when you're a horny teen.) What will Hinata do?This is my first fic so please give me tips and ways to improve in the comments, always room to grow and I know I have a lot to learn. Or just tell me what you thought of this. My friend is making a lil comic of this so when they're done with that I'll post it. Also, please request/suggest to me a prompt for my next work if you have any. Thanks.





	Pink

Hinata spun his pencil around trying to distract himself from his thoughts. Class was the last thing on his mind. It had been almost a week since he and his boyfriend last had sex. He was used to the sex crazed Kageyama wanting to do it almost everyday. Yet, all of the sudden, Hinata was being blown off every time he brought it up. Their usual routine of going to Kageyama’s house after school/practice and having sex was being interrupted by Kageyama himself. His parents were never home so they always had the chance. Hinata couldn’t figure out the reason why.

“Grrr. Kageyama you idiot! On our way home you better not make an excuse!” Hinata thought as he furrowed his brows, putting his head down and deciding to sleep for the rest of class.

They began walking home like normal, until it was time for them to separate. “Sorry, not today either. See you tomorrow,” Kageyama dismissed as he walked towards his house. Shock contorted Hinata’s features. Yet again, he was brushed off. Swiftly hopping onto his bike, Hinata went home as fast as possible. Safe in his home, he plopped on his bed face first into his pillow.

“Maybe he’s been too tired from practice? No. Kageyama is never too tired for sex.” Hinata thought it over and over until he had burnt a fuse in his brain.

“What if...he’s gotten tired of me…?” Immediately, he tried to push the words from his head. “Impossible!” He said to himself. But the possibility of it being true lingered. What if he was right? What if Kageyama didn’t feel any sexual feelings towards Hinata anymore? Indulging his doubt, Hinata grabbed his phone and searched the web for answers. “boyfriend tired of me” he typed into Google. The first article that met his eye was titled: “How to Fix Your Boring Sex Life. Spice Up the Relationship and the Bedroom with these Sexy Tips!”

“Spice up the bedroom?” Hinata pondered the proposition. “Was Kageyama just getting bored of regular sex? Was that it?” He clicked on the page without a second thought. The first bullet read, “Surprise your partner! Put on a super sexy outfit. And give them what they want: you!” It proceeded to list cheap, but quality, adult toy stores online.

“I-Is this what I need to do?” Hinata tossed the question around in his head before deciding he was overreacting. He needed to calm down and wait. He was certain that tomorrow would come, and great sex would happen. Then tomorrow came.

“Sorry. Got, uh, homework to do.”

That was it! Hinata was certain. Kageyama was bored of their vanilla sex. It was the only answer. Kageyama do homework? As if! It was his worst lie yet. Hinata knew what he needed to do.

The minute Hinata entered his room, he got back onto the website and browsed through some of the stores. He nervously perused the clothes and established his price range. Bunny outfits, nurse uniforms, and everything else one could imagine. Most of what was there was typical porn outfits, but one pink bikini caught his eye. It was cute, and only covered the model’s nipples and nothing else. Not to mention it was 70% transparent, so her perky nips were able to be seen very clearly. The bottom part showed her bare ass but covered her vagina. The latex bikini came with thigh-high, latex stockings of some sort. Gloves were included too, reaching her upper arm, and when purchased online, both a choker and heels were included. It was all incredibly sexy. Hinata, driven by his determination, bought his outfit and waited patiently.

Time passed, and still no sex. A week flew by and Hinata felt like he was going crazy. His sex drive had gone through the roof. He wanted to fuck Kageyama and he wanted to do it fast. At an agonizing pace, the day arrived.

“Shouyou,” Hinata’s mom called, “A package for you arrived earlier this afternoon.” He dashed down the hall and scooped up the box without a moment's hesitation. He was lucky his mother valued his privacy. Extremely lucky. After carrying the box to his room, Hinata locked the door, and carefully opened it. Captivation flitted across his gaze as the bright, pink bikini was exposed. Hesitant fingers grasped at each piece carefully, one by one, examining how everything felt and looked. Hinata was in love. Just looking at the array in front of him boosted his confidence. He knew Kageyama would go crazy with Hinata in this thing. He was shivering at the thought of what Kageyama was going to do to him. He decided it was too risky to try it on right then and there, so he waited for night to come.

It was 2 in the morning, and Hinata was wide awake. Using his lamp for light, he took the box from out under his bed, admiring the pink clothes once again before he put everything on. It was hard to tie the top of the bikini by himself, but with help from the mirror it was doable. He tugged on the bottoms as they fit snug around his balls, the outline of his dick made clear by the clingy fabric. Then, he followed with the gloves and stockings, feeling the latex stick to him. It was exhilarating. Finishing up with the heels and choker, Hinata felt amazing looking at himself in the mirror. Fantasies all the things Kageyama was going to do consumed him. Temptation to jerk off right then and there hit him, but he subdued the urge. The next day would be the day and he knew it. He was tired of waiting. He was ready.

That morning, Hinata hid the clothes in his club bag. Anxiety wracked his brain the whole day as he prayed nobody would see, but he knew it would be worth it. After the final bell, he began his walk home with Kageyama like usual. However, Hinata was ready this time. Kageyama was just about to deliver another lame excuse when…

“Whoa!” Hinata ‘slipped’ into mud right in front of the place they usually separate.

“Hinata, you idiot! What’re you doing?” Kageyama furrowed his brows at him.

“It’s not like I fell on purpose!” It would be wrong to say Hinata felt bad lying to Kageyama.

A contemplative look twisted Kageyama’s features. Hinata knew Kageyama would take him to his house. He wouldn’t leave him dirty like that when Kageyama’s house was much closer than his own. He just didn’t know why Kageyama was so reluctant. “Let’s go to my house and get you clean up.” Kageyama beckoned Hinata. “Come on, hurry it up.”

Perfect. Everything was going just the way he had planned. Hinata was giddy as he walked down the street and into Kageyama’s house. “Man it sure has been a long time since I’ve been over here.” Hinata said as he slid off his dirty shoes. “Where is everyone?”

“Gone,” Kageyama answered dryly as they strolled down the hallway. “You go take a bath.” A towel was pushed into Hinata’s chest before Kageyama shoved him into the bathroom.

“Ah wait!” Hinata stopped the door just before it closed. A raven black raised eyebrow in response. “K-Kiss me.”

“W-Wha-” It was Kageyama’s turn to stammer.

“I-Its been awhile since you kissed me and I…I demand one!” Hinata’s heart was pounding. He had never expected himself to say something like that. He just felt so distant from Kageyama, especially as of late. Heat blossomed across the small teen’s face in the form of a bright blush. Facing the floor, Hinata tried to hide his embarrassment, knowing his request was childish. Then suddenly, Kageyama gently grabbed his chin and brought their faces close together. Looking silently into amber eyes, he smirked, before leaning forward and gifting Hinata a small peck on the cheek. Hinata couldn’t help the surprise that showed on his face as he waited for an explanation.

“If you want a real kiss, be more specific next time.” Kageyama gave a wink and a small chuckle. Hinata slammed the door back shut and huffed to himself.

Damn it. He’s so cunning. I’ll get him! Watch me!

“Don’t take too long idiot.” Kageyama’s laughter lingered outside the bathroom.

Hinata was gonna show him! He placed his gym bag on the bathroom floor and took a quick bath. As he bathed, Hinata constantly peered back at his bag. Not expecting anything of course, just out of anticipation. Quickly finishing up with his bath, he got out and headed to his bag. Swiftly, a small bottle of lube was taken from it. Decidedly, preparing his ass for Kageyama beforehand would make things go smoother. Hinata tapped the bottle open and poured a generous amount on his ass and fingers. Carefully and slowly, his slick fingers themselves one by one. An absent-minded hope that Kageyama wouldn’t notice how long he was taking in the bath ran through his head. After long enough, Hinata felt ready. He dried his body and hair and got his outfit ready. It felt awkward putting on the scandalous outfit in someone else’s home. He felt so out of place and wrong. He got up, legs slightly wobbly, and was ready to head out. “Stay strong. Stay strong,” Hinata repeated to himself before peeking his head out the bathroom door to check the hallway. He could hear Kageyama tapping his foot in his bedroom--probably on his phone or reading manga. Hinata snuck his way to the door and peered into the room through the slight opening. As expected, Kageyama was on the edge of his bed reading some manga, waiting for Hinata to finish up. Hinata took a deep, deep breath.

“Kageyama…”

“Oh? You’re done. Then le-”

“Wait! B-Before you say anything...Um, do me a favor...?” Hinata asked meekly.

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“J-Just close your eyes! It’ll be worth it I swear!”

He hesitated for a moment. “Fine. Better not be anything stupid or I’ll kill you.” Kageyama huffed. He shut his manga, placed it to the side, and closed his eyes for Hinata.

Hinata peeked inside to see Kageyama doing just as he asked him. He opened the door and walked right in front of the other. This was it. This was the moment. Hinata felt lustful and needy. Excitement filled his small frame, with an abundance of nervousness to go alongside it. Hinata sat right in Kageyama’s lap; of course, to Kageyama’s surprise.

“What the hell are you-?!” Kageyama opened his eyes to a hot and heavy Hinata, clothed in the sexiest outfit he had ever seen. Hinata’s half parted lips, plump and wet. His embarrassed, blushing face close with half-lidded eyes staring deep into Kageyama’s own. Hinata’s chest rose up and down slightly as he panted. Every time his chest rose up his nipples poked through the tight material of the bikini--at least more than they already did. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands and placed them on Hinata’s hips, right above the bikini string.

“I uh...Did this for you.” Hinata licked his lips. “We haven't had sex in a long time. I decided maybe we just needed to spice things up a bit?” Hinata laughed lightly.

“S-S-So you...you...uh...wow...oh my fucking- ...Hinata…” Kageyama couldn’t even speak. Hinata grinned at the sight before him. This is what he had wanted. Kageyama was looking at nothing else but Hinata. Hinata was what occupied his mind solely and entirely.

“Fuck...Hinata you look way too sexy.” Kageyama started caressing Hinata’s thighs slowly, his large hands grasping at soft flesh.

“You...l-like it, right?” Hinata could already see the tent rising in Kageyama’s pants.

Kageyama leaned on Hinata taking a deep breath, “Y-Yes. God fuck yes. You’re so fucking hot looking like this Hinata. What made you do something like this?”

“You really don’t know? We haven't had sex in a whole week Kageyama! I-I thought maybe you got tired of my body and wanted something more...so I-”

“Wait wait wait. Stop right there. Tired of your body? As if!” He grabbed Hinata’s ass making him gasp a little. “Your ass is mine. Your body and soul belong to me and like hell I’ll ever get tired of you.” he began massaging Hinata’s ass with both hands.

“Hnnn.” Hinata was confused. “But then, why did you lie to me and pass up on all our opportunities to have sex?”

A revelated sigh left Kageyama’s lips. “The last time we had sex, you said it hurt near the end. I-I thought maybe I was being too hard on your body and we were having sex too often. I didn’t wanna break you or anything.”

Hinata laughed, “We might both be a couple of idiots.”

Kageyama smirked in response. “Yeah, but we already knew that. Now, when can we get to the good part? That get up of yours is begging to be stripped off.”

Hinata felt hot in his face and body. Everywhere Kageyama touched stung as if being licked by flames. It all felt so good. Their heavy gazes met, both ready for what they had been holding out on for so long.

Kageyama began forcefully kissing Hinata, wrapping their tongues together in a sloppy and messy kiss. Kageyama brought Hinata’s chest close to his and grinded their dicks together through restrictive fabrics. To Hinata, it felt like he wasn’t wearing anything at all. Soon they were a tangled, moaning mess as they melted into each other. Kageyama was first to break the kiss.

A breathy voice pondered. “I think the rest of you needs attention too.” Kageyama raised an eyebrow and gave Hinata an incredibly sexy smirk.

“I t-think so too…” Hinata averted his gaze; he couldn’t handle how provocative Kageyama was being.

Kageyama chuckled and kept one hand on Hinata’s ass while the other roamed his body. Touching Hinata’s chest, back, thighs. Every and anywhere Kageyama could reach. He soon settled on his lover’s chest, and started lightly pinching Hinata’s nipples, rubbing them through the bikini.

“Mmm...Kageyama…” Hinata huffed.

“So, which do you like better: me touching your ass or your chest?” Kageyama asked.

“What!? Uh well...I dunno…” Hinata was taken off guard. How could he possibly say something so embarrassing. It felt so weird, perhaps because it’d been so long since the last time they’d had sex.

“If you don’t answer I’ll punish you.” A devious grin crept across Kageyama’s face.

Slap.

“Gya! W-What!?” Hinata let out an inquisitive squeak.

“If you don’t answer my question quickly, I’m gonna keep spanking you. Better hurry.”

Slap.

“Ha! Hnn…” Hinata didn’t know what to do. He felt like such a pervert being turned on by being spanked. Like a child being punished by his parent. He didn’t want to say something so embarrassing, but maybe this was worse.

“M-My...My ass. Please keep touching my ass instead of...instead of my...chest…” Hinata buried his face in Kageyama’s shoulder and squirmed in his lap.

“Yeah,” Kageyama started. “I already knew that. Now, let's really get going.” He seductively stripped himself of his shirt, as if he was making a show out of it. Hinata loved every second. Kageyama moved Hinata off his lap and gave his orders. “Get on all fours.” Licking his lips, Kageyama looked hungry.

A quiet poomf sounded as Hinata dropped his chest on the bed, keeping his ass in the air. “Kageyama I-“

Before Kageyama let Hinata finish, he pulled the thin string covering Hinata’s hole to the side, exposing him.

“Hinata,” Kageyama questioned, “Did you...already stretch yourself?”

Hinata puffed his cheeks and turned his head back to face Kageyama, “I tried to tell you. I...did it in the bathroom.”

The embarrassment Hinata felt earlier was being pulled away with each word that slipped out his mouth. The way Kageyama made him feel as he stared at him drowned out everything. Maybe he was getting used to the outfit, or maybe to seeing Kageyama’s face, but Hinata started to feel incredibly confident.

Kageyama groaned loudly, “Fuck, Hinata, that’s so hot…”

He wanted to see more. He wanted to be dirty. As much as Hinata liked to be rimmed, he decided to change up Kageyama’s plan. “Instead of you tasting me, how about I taste you.”

Hinata nudged Kageyama’s legs until he was sitting on the edge of the bed again.  
The moment Hinata got on his knees in front of him, Kageyama knew what Hinata was doing--and boy was he ready.

A giggle emanated from Hinata as he caressed Kageyama’s inner thigh, getting closer to his dick, but moving away just before he made contact.

“Hinata, if you keep going like this...I won't be able to control myself…” Kageyama groaned.

“I...The truth is I-I like it when you’re rough...it feels really good when you take command like you do…” Hinata looked right into Kageyama’s eyes as he spoke.

Without even giving him time to respond, Hinata pulled down Kageyama’s pants and tugged at the waistband of his boxers. Kageyama’s hard dick lightly slapped his cheek as he pulled it out.

“You’re so big already…” Hinata said as he began to palm his own dick.

“Have you seen your outfit?” Kageyama question with a hint of rhetoric in his tone.

Hinata immediately went to work, his tongue gliding along the tip and every so often dipping down to the base before licking back up. Hinata shoved Kageyama’s cock further and further down his throat. Being without a gag reflex, the only problem was fitting the huge dick in his mouth. Hinata knew he’d swallowed the whole thing when his lips touched the base of the dick. He looked up to see Kageyama panting, mouth gaping open.

“He’s so cute. Fuck he looks so cute. His dick is so hard. To be like this just from having it in my mouth…” Hinata slowly stroked his own dick, loving the way Kageyama looked.

“I can’t. I’m sorry Hinata. If I hurt you tap my leg.” Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the head and moved his dick in and out of his mouth. He quickly sped up and proceeded to face fuck Hinata. The slurping sounds and drool dripping down his chin--Hinata loved it. He could feel the tip hit the back of his throat. Having Kageyama’s huge cock forcefully slide in and out of his mouth was all too much. He could feel himself getting close to coming.

“Hinata...ha...you’re so cute...you look so good with my dick in your mouth...ngh…shit I’m gonna come…” Kageyama rutted his hips into Hinata’s mouth one last time before he came.

“Kageyama...I want your come.” He rubbed his tip. “Fuck. I-I’m coming…” His hand pumped his own dick while Kageyama’s warm come spilled into his mouth. The pressure built up, his body tensed and he finally came all over his hands and bikini.

As he slid his dick out of Hinata’s mouth, Kageyama leaned back, “Holy shit.” He looked at Hinata, come still in his mouth. He grabbed a napkin nearby, “Here spit into this.”

Hinata let the come pour out of his mouth and onto the napkin. “Sorry, I know come doesn’t taste very good.” Kageyama crumpled the napkin and tossed it somewhere else in the room.

“No. It’s fine, besides...I like your come.” Hinata gave a soft smile. “Kageyama.”

Kageyama scooped up Hinata and placed him back on the bed, having him lay on his stomach. “I already know what you’re gonna say.” He said smugly, “You’re ready to get fucked, right?”

The bed shook when Hinata lightly bounced his ass, “Yeah. You know what I want.”

Chills ran down Kageyama’s neck. Hinata was breathtaking, more than usual. He quickly grabbed the lube and climbed over to Hinata, giving his ass a small spank before lubing up is dick.

“Ha! S-Spank me...Spank me more…” Hinata quietly whispered.

“Hinata is so erotic today. It's so hard to act cool when he tempts me like this. God, he's so slutty and hot. Fuck.” Kageyama thought, but tried not to show it on his face.

“You’ll get more in a second.” He said lining up his dick. Slowly, he pushed the tip of his dick inside Hinata. Gradually, he pushed in more and more until his dick was completely engulfed by Hinata’s tight ass. Hinata himself was a mess, drool leaking from his mouth, eyes glossy from pleasure.

“Kageyama, I-I’m good. Please, god, please just start moving. I want you to fuck me already.” Kageyama twitched in response. Hinata begging and calling his name like that. He couldn’t take it anymore. He began pounding into Hinata, forgetting about being gentle, his bubble ass bouncing each time they made contact.

“Fuck! Kageyama, good..mmm...It feels so damn good...hnnn..ha..”

Kageyama was relentless, fucking Hinata rough and hard until he was a moaning pile of lust. He brought out his dick, leaving just the tip in, and slammed back into Hinata all the way to the hilt. Kageyama knew he was being rough, he couldn’t contain himself. Hinata didn’t care, he felt like he was on fire. He was just so hot. Everything Kageyama did made him feel good.

Slap.

“Ah! Yes! Spank me! P-Please spank me Kageyama! Hah...fuck!” Hinata yelled.

Kageyama spanked him as he kept up his fast pace, “You fuckin’ like that? You like being spanked like a bitch?” Another spank. “You’re mine, Hinata. I’m never gonna let you go. Got that?” Kageyama sped up.

“Yes! I’m yours! Ah! I..hah..belong to you!” Hinata gasped. “Kageyama, I’m gonna come! Hah! Oh god I’m gonna come so fucking hard! Ah!”

Kageyama started licking Hinata’s neck, leaning over his back. “Come for me. I wanna see your face when you come from my dick fucking that pretty ass of yours. Come on.” He reached past the cloth of the bikini for Hinata’s dick and started jerking it. He fucked him so fast and Kageyama’s hands were so big. Kageyama sped up his pace, not letting up for a second. Hinata couldn’t take it. Everything felt too good. He could feel pressure building up before, with a loud moan, he came all over Kageyama’s bed and hand. Kageyama didn’t stop though.

“Hinata, I’m so close. I’m gonna come too. C-Can I..Hnn...come inside you?” Kageyama was breathing hard and heavy. He gazed into Hinata’s eyes, as if he was silently begging.

“Y-Yeah...Come inside me, Kageyama. I wanna..hah..feel your come inside me. Do it.” Hinata was ready for it. Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the hips and fucked him faster and faster, harder and harder, until he came. He buried himself to the hilt, as he came, reaching into the deepest parts of Hinata’s insides. Hinata felt warm and full.

“H-Hinata..hah..fuck..” Kageyama said as he pulled out of Hinata.

“K-Kage...yama...ha..” Both of them were out of breath and tired.

Lacking the energy to clean up afterwards, they both fell asleep. Hinata laid there, still in his pretty pink bikini, held tight in Kageyama’s warm embrace.


End file.
